Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing method, and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras for capturing still images and digital video cameras for capturing moving images, color overlap may occur due to the influence of a light source or the like. To reduce such influence and obtain an image with natural color, color overlap correction is performed on a captured image such as still image or moving image. A correction coefficient (hereinafter, a color correction value) for correcting color overlap is generally calculated from the image data of the captured image.
Especially in a moving image, a color correction value is generally calculated assuming the average value of color information of the entire image to be achromatic color.
In conventional color overlap correction methods, appropriate color overlap correction has sometimes failed to be performed depending on objects. For example, in the case of an image in which a chromatic object occupies the large part of an image capturing area, there has been a problem of erroneously detecting the color information of an object or a background part as the color information of illumination light, and correcting the color information of even an original object.